


End of Time

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: They had been together five years now. They lived together, saw each other nearly every day (except, of course, when Jack had roadies), and Bitty still made sure the world knew how much time and effort Jack put into their relationship.However, sometimes he was romantic in ways that drove Bitty crazy, and not in the fun way.“Just one hint,” Bitty begged again, as he shoved every toiletry in his medicine cabinet into a travel bag.Jack poked his head into the bathroom, his arm resting against the doorframe in a clearly calculated move to distract Bitty with his biceps instead of answering his questions. It almost worked.“That takes away the surprise, Bits.”





	End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as a prompt fill. notenoughgatorade asked: ok, so this is from another prompt list but what about : “I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.” for zimbits

Bitty had said it before, but he would never get tired of saying again how surprisingly romantic Jack Zimmermann was. Yes, _that_ Jack Zimmermann, who can barely string sentences together in front of a camera. That Jack Zimmermann, the first person in Samwell history to be featured in both the Swallow’s “Samwell’s 50 Most Beautiful” and “Resting Bitchface of the Month” featurette.

They had been together five years now. They lived together, saw each other nearly every day (except, of course, when Jack had roadies), and Bitty still made sure the world knew how much time and effort Jack put into their relationship.

However, sometimes he was romantic in ways that drove Bitty crazy, and not in the fun way.

“Just one hint,” Bitty begged again, as he shoved every toiletry in his medicine cabinet into a travel bag.

Jack poked his head into the bathroom, his arm resting against the doorframe in a clearly calculated move to distract Bitty with his biceps instead of answering his questions. It almost worked.

“That takes away the surprise, Bits.”

“I do not understand how I am supposed to pack for a weekend getaway under these conditions.”

“There’s nothin’ to it. I already caved with the one hint to pack a nice suit. For the rest, just some outfits. Pajamas. Toothpaste.”

“What kind of outfits, Jack? It is May and that means many different things in many different places.”

Jack chewed the side of his cheek. “Fine. One more hint. It will be…warm.”

“Swimsuit warm?”

“No more hints.”

Bitty tried to glean any kind of clue from the items that Jack placed on the bed before packing, but when he went to put his suitcase together, he locked Bitty out of the room.

Highly suspicious.

Bitty did what he always did. He started to stress-bake while he furiously texted Lardo and Shitty, asking for any piece of information about this trip that apparently involved a flight that took off at six in the morning the next day and Jack had only sprung on him this evening. When Shitty and Lardo could offer no answers, he even went as far as texting Alicia and Bob, who were also remarkably unhelpful. Intentionally unhelpful, even.

Why was everyone always conspiring against him?

When Jack had finished his own packing, he walked past the kitchen with both of their cases to set them by the front door for the next morning. He eyed the resting pie dough and cooling filling and the tray of cookies that were already hot out of the oven.

“Oh, hi honey,” Bitty said, turning off the hand mixer from where he was making a fresh bowl of whipped cream.

“Bits,” Jack sighed, “if you were this anxious about it why didn’t you just say so?”

“Because I’m really trying to let you do something nice for me?”

“Maybe I should just tell you.”

“No, not after you went to all the trouble to keep this a secret. I’ll be fine.”

“Would it help if I take your mind off it?”

“Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty blushed, placing a scandalized hand on his chest, “what are you suggesting?”

“A movie,” Jack laughed. “Bring some cookies and join me on the couch.”

A half hour into _The Devil Wear’s Prada_ had Bitty feeling much calmer. Bitty talked through the whole thing, providing his personal commentary on how awful Andy’s friends and boyfriend were when Andy was just trying to have a successful career, even if it wasn’t exactly in her chosen field. Jack smiled and agreed, even though he had heard this rant many times over, pulling Bitty’s feet into his lap and massaging them while Bitty occasionally fed him an oatmeal cookie.

It was a familiar scene in their apartment. A lot of evenings were spent this way, not really doing anything special but being close to each other. Bitty looked at the handsome profile of Jack’s face while the noise of the movie faded into the background. It was the off-season, so his stubble had grown in, except for the small spot on the side of his jaw where there was now a faint scar that hadn’t been there the year before. His nose and teeth, thankfully, were still intact. Besides his frankly outrageous good looks, Jack really was the most thoughtful man Bitty had ever met. Organizing secret getaways, supporting Bitty’s nebulous career path, and just loving Bitty with his whole heart.

He didn’t need to date other boys to know it did not get better than this. Not for him, anyway. Bitty didn’t even need fancy trips or penthouse apartments. They could sit on the couch with baked goods and chick flicks every night and Bitty would be happy forever.

Bitty was suddenly very overwhelmed with emotion. Jack looked up, alarmed, when Bitty started sniffling.

“Hey bud, what’s wrong? Is this not helping?”

“Oh, it’s silly.”

“Nothing you feel is silly.”

“I just love you, I love this, and I want this forever,” Bitty babbled. “I think I want to marry you. Can we get married?”

Jack blinked, then a grin slowly spread across his face.

“Bittle,” he said emphatically. “Oh my god, Bits.”

“Jack, I mean it,” Bitty said, shifting his weight on the couch so he was sitting with his legs under him and taking both of Jack’s hands in his own. “Will you marry me?”

“Wait one second.”

Before Bitty could protest Jack was getting up off the couch and towards his suitcase in the front hallway.

“Um, the packing can wait just a moment, don’t you think?” Bitty said, starting to get nervous.

Jack just waved a hand and sat down on the floor, opening his suitcase and digging around. Finally, he unrolled a pair of socks to reveal a deep blue, velvet box.

A ring box.

Jack sat back down on the couch and Bitty started to cry in earnest. Jack was laughing but there were a few tears in his eyes as well.

“I’ve waited for this moment a long time,” Jack said.

“Oh no, oh my goodness,” Bitty put his head in his hands. “The weekend trip!”

“I thought you had figured out what I was planning,” Jack said, “and that’s why you were anxious.”

“I swear I had no idea! Honey, I ruined your whole proposal! I stole your thunder!”

Jack just laughed, opening the box and showing Bitty the ring. A simple slim, silver band. The inside was engraved with something. Jack took the ring out of the box and handed it to Bitty. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be their monograms and in between was a date. Tomorrow’s date.

“I promise to marry you if you’ll marry me,” Jack said.

“How long have you been planning this?” Bitty asked, unable to take his eyes off the ring. “How did you know it’d be this date you gave me the ring?”

“Well,” Jack cleared his throat, “tomorrow is the anniversary of the first time I kissed you. So, when I decided I wanted to marry you, I mean I kinda always knew I’d marry you, but when I decided I wanted to propose nine months ago –”

“Nine months! You’ve been planning to propose for nine months!”

“If it makes you feel better my parents didn’t know until about five months ago. And I talked to your parents four months ago.”

“Jack!” Bitty hiccupped through the tears and started to laugh. “You expected my mama to be able to keep a secret like that?”

“Well, she did, didn’t she? They all wondered why I didn’t do it for Christmas or New Years, I already had the ring then. But I thought this day would be more special.”

“Jack.” Bitty couldn’t stand it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and kissed him full and deep, the ring still clutched in his right hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, honey.”

“You want to try that ring on?”

Bitty opened his hand, taking one last look at the beautiful band before shaking his head and placing it back in the box.

“Do it proper tomorrow, sweetheart. I’ll pretend to be surprised and no one will be the wiser. We’ll still have been officially engaged tomorrow.”

“Whatever way you want it, Bits.” Jack smiled, placing the ring box in his pocket before gently leaning in to kiss Bitty again. “And I guess I might as well tell you where we’re going at this point.”

“That’s okay. I’ll find out tomorrow.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Bitty smiled. “I want you to keep surprising me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a zimbits marriage proposal for a while, and I was very happy that this prompt gave me that opportunity <3 Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/185092825720/ok-so-this-is-from-another-prompt-list-but-what), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


End file.
